Le Roux Amour
by creativecherry
Summary: A certain red haired shinigami finally gets what he wants from a certain Phantomhive butler. PWP.


A high pitched whine sounded through Ciel's office as Sebastian bit down _hard_ at the juncture between Grell's neck and shoulder. The red haired _Shinigami_ was pinned between the desk and the Phantomhive butler, helpless as Sebastian's ungloved fingers ran over exposed flesh, black nails raking across smooth porcelain skin, leaving angry red welts in their wake. There was no tenderness in the way Sebastian caressed him. Every movement brought more welts, bruises, cuts, and blood. And what Grell loved the most was how coldly the butler stared at him with his glowing _red_ eyes, his pupils mere slits as he licked Grell's blood from his lips. He looked just like a cat that had devoured a canary.

Grell could not remember a time in his life where he had ever been so turned on.

What little remained of Grell's clothing was torn to shreds, ribbons of black, white, and _red_ pooling at their feet. Their lips met in a harsh kiss, Grell's sharp teeth cutting into the delicate flesh of Sebastian's full lips, blood dripping from the corner of their mouths as their tongues explored each other's mouths in a fight for dominance, the appendages slick with blood and saliva. Grell moaned wantonly into Sebastian's mouth and sucked on the butler's lower lip greedily, swallowing the bitter blood as Sebastian pressed his hips against the red haired man. Fingers tangled in ink black locks as the demon's hard, clothed dick rubbed against the other's exposed and dripping cock creating an almost painfully delicious friction.

Then suddenly Grell was flipped onto his stomach and bent over the desk, sending papers and other miscellaneous items to the floor. The distant sound of a zipper being undone filled the room for a split second before it was drowned out by another high pitched whine followed by a loud moan as Sebastian sheathed himself in Grell mercilessly in one thrust. Slim fingers turned white from the death grip they had on the edges of the desk, the furniture beneath him shaking with every hard, deep thrust from Sebastian. Almost as if sensing that Grell's nails were leaving crescent shaped marks in the dark wood, Sebastian moved one hand from Grell's hips and grabbed both wrists in one hand, all but twisting the flamboyant man's arms behind him and keeping them painfully pinned to his back.

Sebastian's name fell from Grell's lips between gasps and groans, the _shinigami_'s breath hitching whenever the butler would brush his prostate or give a low, sensual moan of his own. An acute shudder shook Grell's lithe body when Sebastian leaned over him, pinning his arms between their hot bodies, and groaned in the other man's ear before biting on the sensitive lobe. His lips then moved lower, leaving a hot trail were his tongue ran over Grell's skin before he reached the other, unmarred side of the red haired man's neck and sank his teeth harshly into the skin. A moan left the mouths of both men as blood flowed into Sebastian's mouth with every pulse of Grell's erratic heart.

When Sebastian pulled out and moved away Grell slumped against the desk, breathing hard and still horny as _fuck_. His cock from flushed and glistening, weeping for the release the Phantomhive butler had so cruelly denied him. Green eyes stared lustfully at Sebastian as the demon took a seat in his master's chair, cock hard and visible to Grell's hungry eyes. Motivated by the silent invitation to take a seat in the butler's lap, Grell shifted to push himself up only to find that his arms were still immobile. From the corner of his eyes he could see Sebastian smirking. The bastard had actually _bound_ his arms together with, if Grell had to guess, _his_ clothes (or what was left of them).

The discovery didn't keep Grell stalled for long though and quickly enough he was fixed in Sebastian's lap, head back as he moved himself up and down the demon's cock with effort, his hands gripping the edge of the desk behind him for leverage. Every time Grell would drop down and impale himself on Sebastian's prick a sharp cry would escape his red mouth and Sebastian would give a sinfully low and animalistic grunt. The noise Sebastian made, combined with the sound of flesh meeting flesh, was quickly corroding the _Shinigami_'s stamina. Sebastian's fingers tightened their grip on Grell's slim hips as his movements became more hurried and slopping, his black nails breaking skin and threatening to break bone as he forced Grell to move at a steadier pace.

As Sebastian took control again and pulled Grell's strings like a puppeteer, the feminine red head leaned forward and crushed their lips together, allowing Sebastian to swallow his moans and the blood that dripped from his tongue and lips where the _Shinigami_ had bit them in passion. Their tongues danced obscenely together until Grell lost the tempo, leaving Sebastian to fully dominate the kiss as he came hard, painting both their stomachs in white. Grell's moan turned into a whimper as Sebastian continued to mercilessly impale Grell on his cock until he finally came and filled the red haired man with another low grunt, his hot seed burning Grell's abused passage.

In a brief moment of kindness, Sebastian allowed Grell to stay slumped against him as the _Shinigami_ recovered him his orgasm, cold fingers smearing the blood that dripped from the wounds on Grell's hips and soothing the marks he created. His fingers then moved up to Grell's bindings and untied his arms, even allowing Grell to wrap his stiff, sore arms around the Phantomhive butler's neck and kiss him again. This time the kiss was slow and sensual, lacking the cruelty of their kisses before.

A loud cough from the door brought both men abruptly to the present. In the doorway the young Phantomhive heir stood with a deep flush to his cheeks even as he stared boldly at the two men in _his_ chair. Grell noted vaguely that the maid girl and the insanely strong blonde were passed out at Ciel's feet as well, blood pouring profusely from the maid's nose.

"Sebastian..."


End file.
